Black Bond
by nirerin
Summary: Set in ACC, Cloud brings Denzel back to 7th Heaven and the boys find a connection in their geostigma. Denzel tells Cloud everything he needs to hear. NOT CloudxDenzel slash. Read and review please! :D


So I finally watched Advent Children Complete for the first time last night and I just _adored_ the scenes where Cloud interacts with Denzel and Marlene. In the first AC, I felt that he was rather cold toward them and saw them as more of an annoyance than anything. But Complete showed me that he really does love them.

One of my favorite scenes was when Cloud took Denzel home on his bike and when Denzel slumped against him, Cloud held his hand reassuringly. And it wasn't a yaoi moment (that's just icky, especially in the age difference) but more of a brother sort of moment. I think Cloud is more of a dad to Marlene and more of a big brother to Denzel. Others may think otherwise, but that's just how I see it. =)

So! After seeing that scene I wanted to write a little fic about when Cloud takes Denzel to 7th Heaven and the bond they forge. It's just a short little thing and I really hope you like it. I tried not to make everyone too OOC but I think there's a little in there, which was inevitable, I suppose.

Oh, and the reason for the title: Since geostigma secretes a black liquid, I found it rather fitting that Cloud and Denzel are drawn to each other through their sickness, and they both know about the black pus. So, they have a bond in that. I hope that makes sense. *brick'd*

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. The movie and all its characters rightfully belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.**

Enjoy! And please review.

* * *

Cloud sped through the dusty desert roads before the town of Edge, heading towards Tifa's place. The young boy was still leaning against him and Cloud could feel his shallow breaths on his neck. Cloud still held the boy's hand, despite his own growing numb. It was almost as if he tried to channel his thoughts of, _'Just hang on, kid.'_ onto the boy through their physical contact.

Entering the city and skillfully weaving Fenrir through the crowds of people, Cloud finally made it to 7th Heaven. He switched the bike off and dismounted. The boy swayed dangerously without Cloud's support and Cloud quickly grabbed him before he keeled over. Putting one arm around the boy's back and the other under his legs, Cloud carried him bridal-style into the delivery shop. Tifa was sitting anxiously on one of the stools and got up as soon as Cloud walked in.

"Is that him?" she asked. Cloud nodded. Tifa looked at the boy with sympathy. "The poor thing. He sounded so terrified on the phone." His bangs had fallen over his eyes and she pushed them back in a motherly way. She gasped when she touched the black ooze on his forehead. "Is that...?" she trailed off.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. It's the stigma. It was like that when I found him." His thoughts briefly went to his covered left arm where he had the exact same bruise-like markings snaking their way up his arm. "I'm gonna put him upstairs for now. Let him rest. We'll figure out what to do later." He slowly climbed the stairs, taking care not to bump the boy's head on the wall. He gently laid him in their spare bed. The boy's eyes weakly fluttered open when his head touched the pillow.

"Hey, kid." Cloud murmured. "You're safe now. We'll let you rest for as long as you need and then we can call your folks." He turned to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw the boy clutching him.

"No... parents. Dead. I'm alone. No home..." the boy muttered broken sentences. He breathed deep. "You wouldn't want me... anyway. Have geostigma. I'm an infection."

Cloud felt a pang in his throat when he heard the boy refer to himself as an infection. He was so young and yet he had such sad thoughts about himself. Then again, Cloud had the same thoughts frequently. He thought he wasn't capable of taking care of anyone or helping them. He was utterly useless. When he took the boy in, he thought it would only be for a few days until his parents came for him. But when he said that his parents were dead, Cloud wondered if he would live here permanently. The thought scared Cloud badly. How could he possibly take care of this young boy when he could barely care for himself?

"I'm no use," the boy continued. "I'll just... take up space. I'll leave as soon as I get my strength back. I'll just... burden you. I'll probably infect you as well."

The pang grew sharper in Cloud's throat. Wordlessly, he rolled up his left sleeve and revealed his own geostigma to the boy. The boy's eyes widened as he feebly reached out and touched the disease. "You... have it too?" he said. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. It started a few months ago. I thought it was just a bad bruise, but when it spread I knew I had the stigma. It hasn't discharged yet, but I think that part will be coming soon." Talking about the discharge reminded him of the black ooze on the boy's forehead. "Hang on a second. I'll clean up your head." When he started to walk out, he turned around. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy hesitated, as if revealing his name would bring some terrible misfortune upon him. Knowing names was the first form of attachment and he didn't want to get attached to these people. But something in the man's eyes caused him to relax a little, and a small sense of trust stole over him. "Denzel. My... my name is Denzel."

"Denzel," Cloud repeated. "I'm Cloud Strife. The woman downstairs was Tifa Lockhart. There's also Marlene, but she's out and about. She'll be thrilled to meet you." With a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Cloud strode into the bathroom and retrieved a bandage exactly like his own to help clean up Denzel's head. He headed back into the room and saw Denzel gingerly sitting up. "Try not to push yourself," Cloud warned. "You collapsed before."

"I'm all right," Denzel said. Cloud sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Denzel's bangs back. Ever so gently, he patted the ooze, touching lightly whenever Denzel hissed in pain. Gradually, his forehead was clean, save for the ugly mark the stigma left behind.

Cloud sighed and looked at the infestation. "Y'know... it's not fair that a young kid like you has this disease. No one deserves it, but kids even more so."

"I'm scared," Denzel blurted. "They... they say that it'll kill you eventually. But I..." his eyes filled with tears. "I don't wanna die! Dammit! What did I do to deserve this? I don't want to die!" He was nearly in hysterics now, burying his face in his hands, sobs wracking his body.

Cloud's heart clenched as he saw this tiny boy give in to his despair. "Everyone gets scared, Denzel. Even me. I'm afraid that I'll grow even more useless as the disease gets worse. I won't be able to help Tifa, or Marlene, or you... I haven't even told them I'm sick because I don't want to burden them any more than I already do."

"You're not useless," Denzel whispered, lifting his head from his hands. "You're not useless to me. You saved me, didn't you? If you claim you're so incapable of taking care of others, then why did you bother rescuing me? You're selling yourself short, Cloud. If you just give yourself the chance to try and be there for others, you probably won't be half bad at it."

Cloud was taken aback at the boy's words. Here he was, a 10-year-old saying everything Cloud was dying to hear from his adult friends all this time. A boy wise beyond his years gave Cloud exactly the kind of boost he needed, and Cloud felt indebted to him.

He clutched Denzel's hand. "Denzel, you are not a burden. You can stay here as long as you like. And..." he swallowed hard, "I promise that during that time, I'll try my best to search for a cure for you. I want to see you live out your life, not have it shortened by a disease that's beyond your control. Tifa and Marlene will take good care of you as well."

"But why?" Denzel asked. "Why go to so much trouble for a simple kid?"

"Because of what you said," Cloud murmured with a smile. "You've helped me more than you know, and it's only right that I return the favor." Giving Denzel's hand a final squeeze, he stood up. "Now rest. Tifa will be in later to check on you." He turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Cloud?" Denzel called. Cloud turned around. Denzel gave him a big smile as he settled into the bed. "Thank you."

Cloud returned the smile. "No, kid. Thank you."

After that, Denzel idolized Cloud and Cloud didn't seem to mind. He'd begun to think of Denzel as his brother, and treated him as such. The bond they'd formed was nigh unbreakable as they supported each other through their geostigma. Cloud even taught Denzel some swordsmanship and when he took him to Zack's grave, the boy listened respectfully as Cloud told him the story of his fallen friend. Denzel placed flowers at the grave marker and thanked Zack for being such a good friend and comrade to Cloud. And when the two climbed aboard Fenrir, Cloud held Denzel's hand as he did that first day, and they rode together to the place they both called home.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I'm sorry to say that as the more I wrote, the more OOC they became, especially Cloud. I don't think he's ever talked that much. XDDD But I just think that the bond they have is so special and I simply couldn't resist writing about it. X3

Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but flames will be reported. Thanks a lot for reading! =)


End file.
